MCF: Child Problems
by trachie17
Summary: After battling Vilgax, the girls are accidentally shrunk to the age of 10! Now, along with the boys and Tricia by force together the group must figure out a way to get the girls back to their teenage selves before it's too late. While Vilgax, has an opportunity to take Tracy's Omnitrix.
1. Main Cast

MCF: Child Problems

Summary: After battling Vilgax, the girls are accidentally shrunk to the age of 10! Now, along with the boys and Tricia by force together the group must figure out a way to get the girls back to their teenage selves before it's too late; While Vilgax has an opportunity to take Tracy's Omnitrix.

Disclaimers: I don't own Ben 10, Harry Potter, Mighty Ducks etc, Jessy, Raina, Emmy, Daisy Starz and Bella are owned by themselves. Tracy and Tricia are owned by me.

Notes: This story was inspired by the NinjaGo: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 2 episode Child's Play where Kai, Zane, Jay and Cole are transformed as kids by Lord Garmadon. There will be some bits in this that will be referencing to that episode. For now enjoy!

* * *

Main Cast:

Tracy Tennyson (OC/Me)

Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress)

Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Emmy aka Emmydisney17 (Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Daisy Sarutobi (Fellow Authoress)

Bella (Fellow Authoress)

Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter)

Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter)

Nosedive (Mighty Ducks)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Sasuke (Naruto)

Tricia Tennyson (OC)

Vilgax (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)

* * *

Songs:

Growing Up isn't Easy (From The Worst Witch)-Tracy

Nowhere (I miss my family) (From the Naked Brothers Band)-Jessy, Tracy, Raina, Emmy, Starz, Daisy, Bella

Ideas for one or two more songs welcome!


	2. Shrunk

MCF: Child Problems

Summary: After battling Vilgax, the girls are accidentally shrunk to the age of 10! Now, along with the boys and Tricia by force together the group must figure out a way to get the girls back to their teenage selves before it's too late; While Vilgax has an opportunity to take Tracy's Omnitrix.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Ben 10, Harry Potter, Mighty Ducks etc_, Jessy, Raina, Emmy, Daisy Starz and Bella are owned by themselves. Tracy and Tricia are owned by me.

Notes: Billy, we'll see, I've got this story kinda planned out already but I'll see what I can do. Can't make any too promises.

* * *

Chapter 1: Shrunk

We see a group of girls consisting of Tracy, Jessy, Raina, Starzilla, Emmy, Daisy and Bella all giggling as Vilgax starts shooting his gun at Tracy and the girls went into action as all of a sudden the girls are transformed as 10 years old and then all of a sudden the Teenage version of themselves come out and they all giggle happily as music begins to play.

Tracy: **Walking down a darkened hallway.**  
**Everybody turns to look at you**

**Emily Osment as Tracy Tennyson with Liliana Mumy as 10 year old Tracy Tennyson and Pegi Barker providing her singing**

10 year old Tracy: **It's not because you're different**  
**It's just because you're so wicked cool**

**Vyvan Pham and Dakota Fanning as Jessy Krelborn and 10 year old Jessy**

Raina and Starzilla: **A sinister style, mystery with a smile.**

10 year old Raina and Starzilla: **You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous**

**Selena Gomez and Dakota Fanning as Raina Clouseau and 10 year old Raina **

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla and 10 year old Starzilla**

Emmy, Daisy and Bella: **Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps.**

10 year old Emmy, Daisy and Bella: **You can't ignore us**  
**This is where the cool kids rule**

**Bridget Mendler and Emily Hahn as Daisy Sarutobi and 10 year old Daisy**

**Tara Strong as Bella and 10 year old Bella**

**Niki Blonsky as Emmy and Tara Strong as 10 year old Emmy**

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**Robert Patterson as Cedric Diggory**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchicha**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Jason Griffiths as Aaron1248**

**Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade**

**Nicole Sullivan as Tricia Tennyson**

**With**

**James Remar as Vilgax**

Tracy, Raina, Daisy, Starz, Emmy and Jessy and the 10 year old versions:_** Mystery Case Files  
Mystery Case**_  
_**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Come on, don't be shy**_  
_**Mystery Case**_  
_**The party never dies**_  
_**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Mystery Case**_  
_**Mystery Case Files**_  
_**Freaky, chic and fly**_  
_**Mystery Case**_  
_**Where villain bodies lie**_

**Written by trachie17 **

**Music by Generalhyna**

**Layouts and Animation by Emmydisney17 **

**Costumes by DisneyGal1234**

**Backgrounds by Detective88**

**Produced by Subuku No Jess and Starzilla**

**Directed by trachie17**

* * *

It was a nice bright summer day in Bellwood the sun was shining birds were chirping, kids were playing and laughing and having fun. Everything was fine until lasers started shooting and the birds flew away and the kids started screaming and hid as a girl with white wavy hair, a white and black jumpsuit with initials 'TP' on it and green eyes flew past the crowd of screaming kids. This was Tracy Gwendolyn Tennyson, daughter of Ben Tennyson and…right now she was being chased by the Tennysons arch enemy Vilgax who was trying to get Tracy's Omnitrix.

"Give me the Omnitrix Tennyson, or suffer!" Vilgax growled and Tracy turned around and smirked.

"Yeah, I don't think so, you can't get it from my dad, or my little brother what makes you think you can get it from me?" She asked as Vilgax growled at Tracy as he began to fire at her and Tracy started to shoot as Tracy flew up in the air. As she was flying she was hit by one of the lasers and started to fall causing her to transform into her human form an 18 year old teenage girl. And instead of white hair, she had brunette and she green eyes, a pink jacket with the number 10 on the right side, white shirt, blue pants, blue shoes and a watch called the Omnitrix 2.0 "Come on baby give me something good." She said as she slammed her hand onto the watch and she started to transform into a humanoid moth-like alien. This was Big Chill.

"Big Chill." Tracy/Big Chill shouted as he/she started to fly towards Vilgax and started to shoot Ice Beams at him. "I hope the girls hurry up, I can't hold him much longer." She said as she continued to shoot beams as Vilgax was shooting at her.

"Hang in there Tracy we're on our way!" A voice said as Tracy was fighting Vilgax.

"I'm trying to hold him off as hard as I can Seamus!" Tracy/Big Chill said through her earpiece as she dodged a beam. "What's holding you guys up?"

* * *

We switch scenes revealing a group of kids in a car driving to where Tracy was.

The first was a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tanktop, a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau; daughter of Jacques and Nicole Clouseau.

The second was a 18 year old girl with brown eyes, black hair, a red baseball cap and pants, green shoes, a black shirt and a purple jacket; she's Subuku No Jess aka Jessy; daughter of Seymour and Audrey Krelborn.

The third was a 16 year old girl with wavy black/brown hair with a pink star tattoo over her left eye, a white tanktop with a hot pink polo, blue pants and sandals; she's Starzilla.

The fourth was an 18 year old girl with buck teeth, chestnut brown hair, a purple shirt and fishing hat, blue pants and sandals; she's EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy.

The fifth was a 18 year old girl with dirty blonde/goldish hair, fair white skin with a kind face, brown eyes and she wore a grey T-shirt with a ninja chunin vest over it, green camouflage pants with deep pockets, black socks and brown combat boots; she's Arabella Kelly, Bella for short.

The sixth girl was the newest member of Mystery Case Files, and she was a 17 and she had brown eyes, black hair, light tan skin and she wore a jade green shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with green stars designs in it; she's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy.

The last girl was a girl who looked exactly like Tracy except she wore red t-shirt and a black short-sleeve shirt over it, she wore dark blue pants and green boots. This was Tricia Tennyson and she was currently tied up in rope.

With them were a group of boys.

The first was a 17 year old boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, he wearing, red and gold clothes with a red and gold striped tie and black pants and shoes. This was Tracy's boyfriend. Seamus Finnigan and he had a walkie talkie in his hand.

The second was a 16 year old boy with messy short black hair, a grey headband with a symbol, pale skin, and he wore a dark blue shirt, dark blue shirt and shorts and sandals, he's Sasuke Uchicha. He was Daisy's boyfriend

The third was a 16 year old boy with blown back dirty blonde hair, gold eyes, a black tuxedo with a gold tie, and a green robe; he was Cedric Diggory. He's Raina boyfriend.

The fourth was a 16 year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers; he's Aaron1248 or Aaron for short he was Jessy's boyfriend

The fifth was a 16 year old boy with silver hair, a yellow tanktop with black markings, black wristbands and gloves, blue sweatpants and black and blue shoes; he was Riku. He was Starzilla's boyfriend.

The sixth and last boy with them was Emmy's boyfriend and the guys friend Nosedive Flashblade.

"We got a message saying that Tricia was robbing the local bank and scaring the customers with her powers. We stopped her before she did anything serious." Seamus explained. Tracy sighed annoyed as Vilgax now had two guns and continued to shoot as she dodged them.

"Tricia…why?" Tracy asked her sister.

"I needed money okay?" Tricia said in defense through the walkie talkie.

"You could've asked dad?" She asked.

"He was busy, and I wasn't going to ask mom, or anyone else." Tricia said. "And I would've gotten away with it…if it wasn't for you pesky…" All of a sudden Tracy was accidentally hit by a beam and screamed as she fell down and transforming back into her human form. "Aww man!"

"Tracy!" Seamus yelled as she turned to Cedric who was driving. "Step on it Cedric!"

"On it..!" Cedric said as he turned the wheel and stepped on the pedal as the car began moving really fast.

"Do you see anything?" Raina asked. "Any signs of Tracy?" She asked from the back and Cedric shook his head as he spotted something very small moving fast at them. "No…but something's coming right at us!"

"Everyone hold on!" Sasuke ordered as the group held on to something except for Tricia who was tied up as the figure came closer and landed in front of the windshield revealing Tracy and she looked at them and chuckled nervously.

"Hey…guys…glad you made it…" Tracy said as Cedric stopped the car and all of them got out and went to Tracy's aid as she got off.

"Are you okay?" Jessy asked her friend and Tracy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…thanks guys." Tracy told them as all of a sudden Vilgax came stepping out and glared at Tracy.

"You're not getting away from me this time." Vilgax growled. "And I have just the thing." He said revealing a weird ball and Tracy laughed.

"What's that going to do hit me in the head?" Tracy asked smirking.

"Tracy…" Starz warned.

"What?" Tracy asked her as the next thing they knew Vilgax threw it and it landed in front of Tracy, Raina, Jessy, Starz, Emmy, Daisy and Bella and smoke came out making the girls cough and Tracy glared at him.

"Alright Vilgax…enough playing games." Tracy said in a high voice and nearly screamed. "Why's my voice so high?" She asked as she looked at her body and noticed something. "Why is the ground shorter?" She asked as Seamus and the boys blinked twice making sure they were seeing it correctly.

"G-Guys? What's going on?" Jessy asked nervously.

"Um…I'm not sure how to explain this…" Raina said as Starzilla nodded in agreement. "But it appears we have shrunk."

"Thanks for pointing it out Captain Obvious." Tracy said sarcastically.

"That…and…you girls need to see this through a mirror." Riku said as they looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Emmy asked him as Nosedive handed them a mirror and they took a good look at themselves realizing they weren't there usual teenage selves…they were worse…10 years old.

"Guys…I think somehow you shrunk…to the age of 10. " Cedric asked and in response the girls screamed in shock and terror.


	3. What Now?

MCF: Child Problems

Summary: After battling Vilgax, the girls are accidentally shrunk to the age of 10! Now, along with the boys and Tricia by force together the group must figure out a way to get the girls back to their teenage selves before it's too late; While Vilgax has an opportunity to take Tracy's Omnitrix.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Ben 10, Harry Potter, Mighty Ducks etc_, Jessy, Raina, Emmy, Daisy Starz and Bella are owned by themselves. Tracy and Tricia are owned by me.

_Growing up Isn't Easy (From the Worst Witch)-Tracy_

* * *

Chapter 2: What now?

After what it seemed 1 hour the girls were still screaming in shock. How could they possibly be 10! It just didn't make any sense.

"Aww I hated being a kid! You can't stay up late, you can't have boyfriends, I didn't have ghost powers! Curfews…" Tracy said rambling before she gasped in horror. "Evil Babysitters and Bedtimes..!" She exclaimed in terror before sighing. "Let the torments begin." Jessy squeaked in terror and hid behind Raina.

"Get a hold of yourself Tracy." Emmy snapped.

"Aww I can't I had Charmcaster as a babysitter and let me tell you she was evil to the core whenever she babysat me!"

"Alright..! What is going on here? I thought we were heading back to Dad's after Vilgax is beaten." Tricia said coming into view as Riku looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be tied up?" Riku asked her

"Ghost powers..." Tricia said in a sing-song voice. "Now…what is…" She asked before turning to the girls and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god..."

"Hey sis…" Tracy said. "Not sure how to explain this…but we're 10…" Tricia blinked making sure she heard her sister correctly. Then all of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"Oh…this is just…" Tricia said as she was laughing. "This is just too good." She said snickering.

"Yeah, yeah...Well we're getting back to normal as soon as we're…" Tracy said as she looked to find Vilgax but he was nowhere in sight. "He's gone!" Tracy said in horror.

"Oh now what..?" Daisy complained. Bella grinned.

"Ooh I know maybe we can go to our parents or the police to see if they can find him!" Bella said.

"That's a good idea…but one problem. THEY DON'T BELIEVE KIDS!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Tracy…" Seamus scolded and Tracy crossed her arms.

"Growing up was never easy for me as a kid." Tracy said. "You even avoided me every time I tried to talk to you!" She accused at Seamus.

"I was stupid and a kid…I'm sorry." Seamus said feeling guilty of that.

"Growing up wasn't easy for me either." Starz said.

"Me too..." Raina said in agreement.

"Same here…" Jessy said shyly

"And me…" Emmy said and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Me too…" She replied as Tracy rolled her eyes as music began to play.

"She's not gonna sing is she?" Tricia asked and Seamus punched her telling her to shut up. "I'm gonna go call Dad and talk to him until this song blows over." She said as she dialed her father's number before leaving Tracy to start singing.

Tracy: **Growing up isn't easy  
Scared of every move you make…  
How much can a young girl take?  
Mirror, mirror on the wall…  
Who's the worst of them all?  
Eighteen seems light years away…  
The girl in you goes  
But the freckles stay  
Growing up isn't easy  
Wish the time would hurry by…  
Will I ever learn to fly?  
Growing up isn't easy,  
Doesn't anyone know why?**

"You know…" Daisy said. "That actually makes sense." as Tracy smirked.

"My point exactly..." Tracy said grinning.

"But Dad..!" Tricia exclaimed at the phone as she sighed. "Fine dad…I'll break it too the others." She said as she closed the phone and headed towards the others. "So…here's the deal, I told Dad the situation."

"And..?" Riku asked her.

"He wants you guys to try to find an antidote or something that can get them back to normal." Tricia told the boys.

"What about the girls?" Cedric asked as Tricia crossed her arms.

"He wants me to baby sit them." As Tracy's eyes widened in shock.

"SEE! Evil babysitter..!" Tracy accused Tricia as Tricia glared at her sister as Tracy sighed. "It's like I'm 10 again..."

"But Tracy…" Raina said to her friend. "You _are _10." As Tracy crossed her arms clearly upset by this.

"I know that." Tracy said crossing her arms.

"Well as soon as we find a way to get you girls back to normal. Behave." Seamus said to them and he looked at his girlfriend. "Especially you Tracy." He said as Tracy looked at him innocently.

"What? You think I'll be doing something stupid? Please. Trust me." Tracy said as Seamus turned to the girls.

"Keep an eye on her?"

"Will do Finnigan meet you at my house if you find anything." Tricia said to the boys.

"This will be very interesting to see how all of this will play out." Raina said as Tracy looked at her.

"Raina don't worry, what could possibly go wrong?" Tracy asked not knowing what lies ahead for them.


End file.
